kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ernest Hemingway
Ernest Hemingway (sqt. '''Ernest Heminguej')'' ishte një shkrimtar amerikan me renome. I përket shkrimtarëve të periudhës klasike të letërsisë amerikane. Ernest Heminguej në profilin e tij shkrimtaresk përfaqëson në menyrë të shkëlqyer realizmin letrar në ShBA. I konsideruar nga shumëkush si strehë e brezit të humbur, Heminguej vazhdon të mbetet shkrimtari më i shquar amerikan. Proza e tij e gjallë shquhet për nga thjeshtësia mahnitëse, dialogu i thjeshtë plotë jetë. Personazhet kryesore të Heminguejit janë gjithnjë luftëtarë të paepur, me dinjitet krenar, toreador, përballë gjendjes së nderë që po përjetonte padrejtësisht brezi i humbur, brez në kurrizin e të cilit rëndoi më së shumti Lufta e Parë Botërore. Ky shkrimtar kolosal amerikan është lauruar me shpërblime prestigjioze letrare, madje në vitin 1953 ky shkrimtar merr çmimin Pulitzer me “Plaku dhe deti” u vetevra me 2 korrik te vitit 1961 vetem tre jave para 62-vjetorit te lindjes se tij. Në gjuhën shqipe janë përkthyer një varg romanesh, e vëllimesh me prozë tregimtare të këtij shkrimtari. Vlen të përmenden shqipërimet kolosale të Ismail Kadarese, Vedat Kokonës. Veprat * Three Stories and Ten Poems, 1923 * The Torrents of Spring, 1925 * In Our Time, 1925 * The Sun Also Rises, 1926 * Men Without Women, 1927 * A Farewell to Arms, 1929 * Death in the Afternoon, 1932 * The Snows of Kilimanjaro, 1932 * Winner Takes Nothing, 1933 * Green Hills of Africa, 1935 * The Fifth Column, 1938 * The First Forty-Nine Stories, 1938 * For Whom the Bell Tolls, 1940.) * Across the River and Into the Trees, 1950 * The Old Man and the Sea, 1952 * A Moveable Feast, 1964 * Islands in the Stream, 1970 * Rajski vrt (The Garden of Eden, 1987 * True at First Light, 1999 Vepra te Heminguejit ne shqip * Plaku dhe deti * Dëborërat e Kilimanxharos * Për kë bien këmbanat * Të kesh e të mos kesh Lidhje të jashtme * Ernest Hemingway.org.uk * Timeless Hemingway * The Charles D. Field Collection of Ernest Hemingway(call number M0440; 1.25 linear ft) are housed in the Department of Special Collections and University Archives at Stanford University Libraries * The Hemingway Society * New York Times obituary, July 3, 1961 * Michael Palin's Hemingway Adventure Based on a PBS lecture series narrated by Michael Palin. * CNN: A Hemingway Retrospective * Ernest Hemingway Home and Museum in Key West, Florida, official website * The Hemingway-Pfeiffer Museum and Educational Center * Hemingway’s Reading 1910–1940 * eHemingway.com The Hemingway Social Network * Hemingway's work on IBList * Stephen Koch, “The Breaking Point: Hemingway, dos Passos, and the Murder of Jose Robles” reviewed by George Packer * Ernest Hemingway's Collection at The University of Texas at Austin Kategoria:Shkrimtarë amerikanë Kategoria:Lindje 1899 Kategoria:Vdekje 1961 Kategoria:Çmimi Nobel për Letërsi af:Ernest Hemingway am:ኧርነስት ሄሚንጔይ an:Ernest Hemingway ar:إرنست همنجواي arz:ارنست هيمنجواى ast:Ernest Hemingway az:Ernest Heminquey be:Эрнест Хемінгуэй be-x-old:Эрнэст Хэмінгуэй bg:Ърнест Хемингуей bn:আর্নেস্ট হেমিংওয়ে br:Ernest Hemingway bs:Ernest Hemingway ca:Ernest Miller Hemingway co:Ernest Hemingway cs:Ernest Hemingway cv:Эрнест Хемингуэй da:Ernest Hemingway de:Ernest Hemingway el:Έρνεστ Χέμινγουεϊ en:Ernest Hemingway eo:Ernest Hemingway es:Ernest Hemingway et:Ernest Hemingway eu:Ernest Hemingway fa:ارنست همینگوی fi:Ernest Hemingway fr:Ernest Hemingway fur:Ernest Hemingway ga:Ernest Hemingway gd:Ernest Hemingway gl:Ernest Hemingway he:ארנסט המינגווי hi:अर्नेस्ट हेमिंगवे hr:Ernest Hemingway hu:Ernest Hemingway hy:Էռնեստ Հեմինգուեյ ia:Ernest Hemingway id:Ernest Hemingway io:Ernest Hemingway is:Ernest Hemingway it:Ernest Hemingway ja:アーネスト・ヘミングウェイ jv:Ernest Hemingway ka:ერნესტ ჰემინგუეი ko:어니스트 헤밍웨이 ku:Ernest Hemingway la:Ernestus Hemingway lb:Ernest Hemingway lt:Ernest Hemingway lv:Ernests Hemingvejs mk:Ернест Хемингвеј ml:ഏണസ്റ്റ് ഹെമിങ്‌വേ mr:अर्नेस्ट हेमिंग्वे ms:Ernest Hemingway nah:Ernest Hemingway nap:Ernest Hemingway nds:Ernest Hemingway nl:Ernest Hemingway nn:Ernest Hemingway no:Ernest Hemingway oc:Ernest Hemingway pl:Ernest Hemingway pms:Ernest Hemingway pnb:ارنسٹ ہیمنگو ے pt:Ernest Hemingway ro:Ernest Hemingway ru:Хемингуэй, Эрнест scn:Ernest Hemingway sh:Ernest Hemingway simple:Ernest Hemingway sk:Ernest Hemingway sl:Ernest Hemingway sr:Ернест Хемингвеј sv:Ernest Hemingway sw:Ernest Hemingway ta:ஏர்னெஸ்ட் ஹெமிங்வே tg:Эрнест Ҳемингуей th:เออร์เนสต์ เฮมิงเวย์ tl:Ernest Hemingway tr:Ernest Hemingway ug:ئېرنېست ھېمىڭۋاي uk:Ернест Хемінгуей ur:ارنسٹ ہیمنگوئے vec:Ernest Hemingway vi:Ernest Hemingway zh:欧内斯特·海明威 zh-min-nan:Ernest Hemingway zh-yue:海明威